


The Fruit in the Garden of Eden was Most Likely a Fig, But We Worship the Greek Pantheon and They are Fond of Their Apples

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions of Love as Expressed with Fruit, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Oscar is happy for them. Really.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	The Fruit in the Garden of Eden was Most Likely a Fig, But We Worship the Greek Pantheon and They are Fond of Their Apples

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo square "Forbidden Fruit."

They were happy together. It was obvious to anyone who spent much time in their presence. Zolf smiled more easily around Grizzop; Grizzop's frantic energy was soothed whenever Zolf was nearby; they were complimentary.

Oscar was happy for them. If his gaze lingered on them too long, well, he was a romantic at heart. He was happy for them.

"Quit being weird," Grizzop says one night, up on the kitchen counter, peeling apples for Zolf.

"I'm not - "

"You are," Zolf says. He turns, quirks that soft smile Oscar had thought Grizzop's alone. _Oh,_ Oscar thinks.

Grizzop hands him an apple.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to make a title that's a quarter the length of your fic, it just happens.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fruit in the Garden of Eden was Most Likely a Fig, But We Worship the Greek Pantheon and They are Fond of Their Apples [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629128) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
